


What a Night

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: 'It's tradition!' They said.'It'll be fun!' They said.Why does he listen to his brothers?





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> ## !!!READ DESCRIPTION THOROUGHLY!!!  
> ## !!!ESPECIALLY THE WARNING!!!
> 
> If you do not wish the story to be spoiled for you then skip the warning and just read this:
> 
> If you are against or do not like something that is mentioned or told constantly in this story then please do not write any type of negative/hate comments.
> 
> Hate comments disguised as 'positive' criticism will be deleted.
> 
> If you see some type of mistake or you think a paragraph or sentence is written weirdly or could be written better so it will be more enjoyable for others and yourself then please, feel free to point it out.
> 
> There is an OC of mine called Ivy Kay, the fic is not focused around her, but she is a key element to this happening. I feel like I've dirtied the fic with my OC but I couldn't think of someone who would be able to pull this off, think of it or be old enough to make it 'tradition'.
> 
>  
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!  
> There is crossdressing in this story. It is not consensual but the character learns to live with it for the night.
> 
> Crossdressing is not a constant in this story, it is for comidec purposes only. If you cannot comprehend even that, then please leave.
> 
> This is also an omegaverse fic because there was supposed to be smut but I didn't write any. It's safe except for a few curse words here and there.
> 
> If there are any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> With that, enjoy.

"Come on, Damian, you have to do this."

"I really don't see how this is necessary." The young teen said, unamused, arms crossed. "Everyone already knows I'm Robin, there's no need for a _party_."

"We all had one and so will you." Dick said, hands at his waist. "Besides, everything's paid for already and everyone's invitations have been sent out. There's no turning back now." He spoke with a grin and it grew wider when he saw his little brother pout. He loved it when Damian admitted defeat. Or, well, acknowledged it- he'd never actually say it out loud. "Its not just about you being Robin, Damian." He started again, placing a hand on the omega's shoulder. "Its about welcoming you to the family. You're finally going public as Bruce Wayne's son!"

"I still don't see why we need to do this." He looked to the side, eyeing the balloons and decorations in the cave.

They -everyone but Damian- had decided that once the announcement was made and the small gathering was held, they would all go to the Wayne manor down in the Batcave to celebrate, away from prying eyes and reporters.

Of course, the one in question didn't mind celebrating a victory with a glass of apple juice and events such as social gatherings couldn't be avoided, but for such mediocre activities, there was no need for extravagant measures.

But, somehow, some way, he was convinced to attend this party. It was safe to say that he didn't like that he was persuaded so easily. He supposed he knew that the fastest and harmless way to rid himself of such things as this would be to just go with them- as annoying as they may be.

So here he was, walking around the cave, meeting guests and talking to a few here and there before he was met by Jon halfway. The younger alpha kept smiling, happy that he would be able to finally tell people who Damian really was, yet he knew that there would be reporters in every nook and cranny, just waiting to scoop up something juicy about the Wayne heir.

Still, he made himself focus on the present and enjoying the night, going to grab himself a glass of the fruit punch. He turned halfway and went back to Damian when he saw how crowded the table was.

"Scared of a little crowd?" The teen had teased.

"Have you seen how they act over there?" The other pointed back at the horrific scene of Oliver trying to prove to Barry that he could drink just as much alcohol as the speedster. He was losing that battle. "I don't wanna get involved with that."

"Guess you finally got a brain." Damian laughed at Jon's reaction. The latter pouted before smiling softly.

"Come on!" He grabbed the omega's hand and pulled him away from the snack tables.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"Woo!" Ivy yelled over the loud music, dosing her last gulp of beer.

The chugging battle had ended with Oliver having his head down a toilet with Barry assuring him that he did good and Hal holding a few towels- obviously not before filming the whole situation like a good friend. Mind you, you cannot watch the video without hearing the Latern laugh. It was almost the whole video's audio, actually.

"Are you sure you should be drinking alcohol? You're sixteen." Dick asked from in front of her, his own glass in hand.

The Bat had migrated from guest to guest till he finally settled down on a chair by the punch, conversing with a fellow hero.

"Correction!" She said. "I look sixteen! I am way older than you. And you worry too much!"

"I agree." Jason said, showing up behind the table where the two were seated. "You're too stiff - loosen up! It's a party!"

He had been everywhere, talked to everyone and tried every drink. By now, no one was surprised if he magically appeared by their side.

"Not yet." Ivy said, smirking. Both of the Bats looked at her with a questioning gaze before it morphed into something else. Dick sported a look of sudden realization, brows raised while Jason mirrored the girl's mischievous smirk.

"Oh no." The oldest started. "No no no no no - you can't do this!"

"Watch me." She said with a sly smile.

"Come on, Dick. It's tradition!" Jason said, arms going wide in am attempt to try and reason with his older brother.

"Damian's gonna be _pissed_." The alpha stated.

"And so was Jason." The Bats startled at the new voice, Tim joining them from the shadows. "And you need to work on observing your surroundings."

This one had been slithering around the cave, looking more sinister than the scariest villain. He thought it'd be a good exercise to test out everyone's guard.

"It's a party, not an undercover mission." Jason mumbled, reading the omega's mind.

"We all know that Damian will have a worse reaction- have you even met his temper?" Again, Dick tried to reason. He continued. "He will _die_ of embarrassment and will kill you as soon as he notices."

"Which he won't for a while- I mean have you seen him?" They all turned to the dance floor- which was where the batmobile was usually parked, now safely placed out of the way. Damian was there with Jonathan Kent, dancing with him and laughing, very much in his own world while other heroes danced around them as well. The beta turned to the other bats and continued. "He's too far gone to notice a ninja star wizzing past him even if he wanted to."

"Still..." Grayson continued, feeling unsure. He didn't want to ruin this moment for Damian, it was just perfect. He's never seen him so loose before and he wanted it to last as long as it could.

"He'll be fine." Ivy reassured, placing a hand on his knee. "I'll take the blame. Besides, I'll be the one inflicting the damage anyway so it makes sense." She sat back up, smiling. All the other could do was sigh.

The beta smiled at his defeat, knowing she won the battle long before it started. She leaned down to her ankles, both hands clapped around them. She wiggled her fingers just for show as the others rolled their eyes, smirking at them before returning to her task. White sparks started flying from the tips of her fingers and around her ankles. When she started pulling her hands up, her stockings were replaced with a pair of dark navy green pants.

Jason looked on with a grin of excitement, Tim sported a smirk and Dick just shook his head. This is bad.

Ivy continued pulling her hands up all the way to her waist. The skirt she was wearing was now gone, disappearing in thin air.

"Done." The clapped her hands like she just got back from a whole day's work on the field. "That wasn't so bad." She smiled.

They all turned to the dance floor, looking at the dancing couple. Dick's face turned into a look of displeasure mixed with disappointment.

Yet, he seemed to have this sort of... surprise in his look.

"Wow..." Jason mumbled. "He looks way better than you did." He stated bluntly, turning to Tim. The other only punched him in the chest.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"Oh no." Clark said, looking out onto the dance floor. Bruce raised a brow at him.

The two friends had been talking and laughing together, making fun of each other's work and just plain enjoying the night before the Super had spotted the crime in the middle of the dance floor.

The man just pointed with the hand holding his drink, trying to keep his amusement to a minimum. The Bat turned to where the other was pointing, his eyes going wide when he saw Damian.

The teen was dancing with his friend, laughing as they twirled around each other. Now, the surprising part was that Damian was smiling without a care. It's not that the omega never smiled, rather that this smile looked as if it was only focused on Jon and nothing else. It looked as if his guard was down, like he didn't pay attention to his surroundings but just going with them.

I'm saying this because Damian rarely let's his guard down, meaning he notices everything he wants to. Yet with Jon, it seems as though he feels comfortable enough to let all his guards down. Which would explain why he hadn't noticed the slight breeze around his legs.

Bruce slapped a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. Why now? Why would Ivy- no, there's no answer to that question.

"Damn it, Ivy." He mumbled under his breath, massaging the space between his eyes.

"He'll get over it." Clark said, patting his friend's back.

Now, don't get him wrong. Bruce was happy that Clark was trying to make him feel better, but not even his reassurance could stop the wrath that is Damian Wayne. "Have you even met my son?"

Clark stood quiet. His reply was automatic, not really thought through, if he was going to be honest. "He'll probably get revange, but he'll get over it after." That's a more honest statement.

Away from the talking adults, and the disappointed look Dick was sporting, was the one in which their topics were about, dancing with his friend (crush is a better word but shhh) somewhere by a corner in the batcave. The music was blaring from the speakers around the big room, a few other couples and friend groups dancing too.

Damian and Jon were laughing, brushing along and around each other, smirking and showing off their moves. There were a few occassions where they'd hold hands but that was for dance purpososes only. Damian Wayne does not hold hands.

Still, he could admit that he enjoyed himself very much during the party, even if he would deny it afterwards (which, obviously, he did). He was laughing and carefree, his grin growing wider whenever Jon would smile at him.

They were a few songs in when they decided it was enough dancing for a while and went to the table with the punch. They poured two glasses and clinked them together, a silent toast passing between them.

"Man, I didn't know you could dance like that." Jon was the one who broke the silence, the alpha sending a teasing smirk Damian's way.

"Obviously I can. What do you take me for?" The omega sent one back.

The younger got a softer look then, his eyes sparkling. "No, I mean... happily." Damian was unimpressed. "I mean- um- like... Like you're not a superhero. Like you're just a normal teen enjoying a party. You know? And you didn't even scold me once!" He hoped his message was received right. He'd punch himself if there weren't so many people right now.

".. Yeah.." His brows shot up at the quiet reply.

"Yeah?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah." Damian looked at him softly. "It felt like that, too." The smile on Jon's face was of pure joy as he turned to look at the dance floor.

The other teen turned as well, the small blush on his face definitely from dancing and not from the small, perfect moment they're having and most definitely not from him nudging closer towards his dance partner or said partner doing the same thing and their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. Definitely not.

Damian Wayne doesn't blush.

But he does enjoy moments like these with perfect company ('perfect company' meaning 'Jon').

So they stood there, music blasting in the background, mixing with the chatter of people. It was so serene. And strange. At least to Damian. Never would he have thought that he would feel so calm at such a noisy place- yet here he was, enjoying a party thrown in his honor.

It was nice. To feel like a normal teenager.

Nothing could have ruined this moment...

 

Except for Garfield.

"Ohhh.~~ Nice legs, mama!" He wiggled his brows and winked at Damian, confusing the omega. What on Earth- you know what? There isn't an answer to that question. He just shook his head and ignored the fellow Titan like usual, sipping on his punch and looking around.

Until Jon cleared his throat.

"Uh, Dames?" He looked up at the alpha, his brows raised in question. Said alpha locked eyes with him before averting them down then looking back up again, a thin layer of blush on his cheeks.

Damian cocked a brow and looked down.

He almost screeched.

Instead of wearing the pants that he thoroughly remembers putting on because he asked Pennyworth to iron his outfit, he was wearing very thin, skin-colored stockings and a black skirt that went just above his knee.

How the fuck had he not noticed?!

Quickly, he put his punch down and jumped over the table, gaining a few stares. He sat down and hid himself under the white cloth as best as he could.

Jon was by him in a second, his brows pinched in concern. "Dami?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the Bat.

His legs were pulled up to his chest, face buried in his knees and arms tightly wound around them, clutching at the skirt to make sure nothing showed. Jon was both amused and sympathetic.

"I'm killing whoever did this." The omega mumbled as his companion sat down- very close to him, might I add.

"I know." It was all Jon could say, patting Damian's back gently.

"Actually, that would be mercy." He lifted his head, green eyes locking with blue. His gaze was dark, but his face was red, both from embarrassment and fury. "There's gonna be a bloodbath. I'll make them regret ever *thinking* this up, let alone *doing* it. They're gonna wish for death when I'm done with them."

"I know, I know." The younger chuckled slightly. Mostly out of nervousness. Damian hardly ever went back on his promises. "But, how about, until we find the culprit that is, we enjoy ourselves? I mean, I can easily take you back to your room in a flash so you can change." He offered.

"That... would be nice." The omega offered a smile.

"Damian?" They both startled at the new voice, Bruce coming into view as he crouched down beside him. His son got even redder, if possible.

"Father-"

"Mr Wayne." They each greeted.

The man sighed. It was one third frustration and two 'I'm getting old for this shit'. He looked up at Damian and smiled slightly. "It's tradition."

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

"It's what she would say, at least." Bruce continued on, though he would rather be anywhere else right now instead of having this awkward conversation. "Dick went through it, Tim did, even Jason, believe it or not. Alfred had pictures but they were burned and deleted."

Damian looked at his father like his just said the dumbest shit a person could say. Does that even quilify as dumb? A dark shadow fell upon his face, the air around him thickening. Jon gulped. Bruce just stared on.

"Who. Is _she_?" He asked slowly, threateningly.

"Damian, please-"

"Father." Bruce sighed again.

It was a tense few moment. Jon felt like he could choke on the air.

"Hey, guys." Bless Dick and his timing. "Whatcha doin'?" And judging by his nervousness, he too was not ready to have this conversation. Ever.

"Tell me who is the one who did this." Now Damian's attention was on the other alpha, his eyes narrowed and still very much threatening.

Dick gulped. "About that-"

"Hey, Demon Spawn! You want us to put your hair in pigtails too?" Jason cut in, slinging his arm across the oldest's neck and smirking down at his youngest brother. "We can put big, pink bows- no, wait! Green and red ones to match your Robin suit! And maybe blue extensions to match with you _boyfriend_." He did not care if he lost an arm or a leg (or all of his limbs, knowing Damian), this was a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity and he is going to make the most of it. Besides, seeing how close to combusting the red tomato under the table is is just too priceless.

"I swear to you, Jason, you better not sleep for the rest of your life if you-"

"Oh man up, Damian." And Tim was here now. Great. Why not get the whole party down by the table? "Can't you see it's a challenge?"

"Of what? Trying to see who can embarrass me most?" He glared at the other omega.

"Of manliness." The Bat continued on, ignoring the comment the other omega made. "If you can get past this then you can get past anything." Damian clicked his tongue.

"I am not five, and even if I was, I'd still be smart enough to know that this is a trick." His arms were crossed and his stubbornness levels were off the charts, but he still got that look in his eye- one that meant he was actually considering the idea Tim had just said. Whoever this prankster was was going to get a fill of his katana after the party, but if it was to prove something...

Damian saw the bait. He really did. He is smart enough to know when, where, how and why it was set.

So another questions is: why did he _take_ it?

Simple.

Damian is not one to back away from a challenge.

He sighed. This was a second defeat in just one day. It would surely not do. "Fine." He wanted to slice off the smirk on Drake's face, chop off all of Todd's limbs and maybe spare two fingers for Grayson and his father. Jon did not deserve such cruelty to be placed upon him.

With another sigh -and small help from his companion- he stood up, tall and mighty (even though he still had a head to grow to match his father). He felt eyes on him, all turning. He was very grateful then that the music was blasting and echoing off the walls otherwise this would've been very awkward.

"Well, since that's out of the way, this is a party! Let's enjoy the night!" And with that, Jason was off, pulling his big brother along with him. Tim was nowhere to be found (probably off with Connor somewhere).

"You can go ahead and change if you want to, Damian." His father said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one's forcing you to do this."

"It's fine." He brushed off the offering and the hand, turning to Jon and grabbing his arm. He sent a smirk Bruce's way. "Like Todd said, it's a party so 'enjoy the night'." And he, too, left the table, tugging the Super along with him.

"How'd that go?" Clark appeared behind him, Diana by his side.

"Better than expected, actually." Bruce replied, taking a sip from his drink.

"Really?" The woman asked, cocking her hip to the side. "He looked like he was just about ready for murder."

"He always is." The Bat replied, smiling down at Diana. "It's good that he didn't actually go through with it." He turned and looked at where he last saw his son, now off into a corner in the batcave. He shook his head and turned back to his friends, chatting away the night.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Are you sure you don't want to change?"

"For the twenty eighth time, Jon, yes. I'm fine."

Jon knew he was. He was there when Damian took the bait of challenge sent his way by Tim and he knew him well enough to know he keeps his promises. Shame on him if he didn't.

Still, Damian should also know that he would ask questions relentlessly, even if the world was in perfect balance and peace, concerned about the smallest thing that didn't really matter. Shame on _him_ if he didn't know _that_.

He sighed and smiled slightly, turning to look out into the night sky.

They decided to get away from the party for a bit, fly up the mountain and enjoy the stars. There was a full moon out tonight too. And the sky was clear and dark. The chirpings of the crickets and the occasional 'who' from an owl were all welcomed sounds, melodic and tranquil, soft and lulling.

They had been sitting there for about ten minutes now when the Super decided to break the silence.

"So... Um, you like the party?" He was leaning on an old broken fence they found on the side of the mountain, forgotten and lost. His eyes were looking down and he was fidgeting with his hands.

"It's acceptable, I suppose." The omega said nonchalantly, picking at his nails. He was leaning onto the fence like his companion, enjoying his surroundings.

"Just acceptable?" The Super teased, nudging the Bat slightly with a lopsided grin.

Damian rolled his eyes. "It's fine, I guess. It's enjoyable." He turned and locked eyes, his smirk turning into a soft smile, lids half closed.

Both their eyes were relaxed as well as their bodies and minds. It was such a perfect moment: the scenery, the sounds, the whole atmosphere. No one could ruin it. Not here, at least.

 

 

He was proven wrong.

"So this is where you lovebirds are." A voice, a female one, came from the bushes behind them. Jon turned to see who it was while Damian sighed.

"Of course it's you." He mumbled, also turning his head and looking into Ivy's blue eyes.

"Took you long enough." She giggled, walking into the moonlight.

The omega faced her fully, a hand still on the fence. "Why." It wasn't a question.

"Like Bruce said, it's tradition." The beta shrugged her shoulders.

"Tradition?" Jon asked, getting involved in the conversation.

A wicked grin appeared on the girl's face. She gestured for the two to get closer, like she was telling them the secrets to the universe. "Don't tell anyone, but there's a secret folder with pictures of the previous 'initiations'."

"Oh?" Now Damian too wore an evil smirk, his brow raised menacingly.

"Damian." The alpha warned, nudging him slightly.

"Ah ah." Ivy waved a finger, stepping back a little. "I'll tell you where you can find it _if_ you don't kill me before or after."

"That depends on how good the pictures are."

"Oh trust me, you'll have blackmail for _years_."

"Deal." The Super gulped at their evil looks.

"In the Batcave, on the computer, there's a small folder in D titled 'Wayne Int.'. Click the last folder in it and find the one that's titled 'Z.Z.Z.'. There's another folder with the initials 'P.A'. That folder is protected with a code. I believe you're smart enough to crack it." Jon swore her eyes just twinkled.

"Hmm. Very well." Damian stood tall, his back straightening. "You're death is pardoned." He, too, got a glint. "For now."

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

Hacking the Batcomputer was a bit tougher than last time. His father upped the defense system and walls, blocking out anyone who tried to forcefully take some type of information. It was a delicate process. It needed focus.

But how could Damian get it with Jon constantly doing something distracting.

"Stop that." He scolded for the seventeenth time (yes, he kept count), Jon's leg immediately stilling.

"Sorry." He muttered back, looking down with a slight flush to his cheeks. He couldn't help that he was nervous, alright? They were going to hack into the Batcomputer and most definitely get in trouble for it.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Dami? I mean, yeah you want your blackmail, but this is a bit unnecessary. Can't we do it after the party?" He asked. Truth is, it wouldn't be the first time that they hacked into something to gain information. They've taken down corporations and villains through this method time and time again so why, of all the times they've done this, does he now feel like something bad could happen? Scratch that, something bad will _definitely_ happen.

"No, we can't." The omega replied, not once stopping what he was doing. "Since no one warned me about this 'tradition' they all had, it would be nice to repay my brothers." Jon gulped. He would not want to be around when that conversation goes down (although it would be more of an all out brawl). "Especially if it happens tonight." And that's even worse.

"Sure, but won't you lose your blackmail that way?" Great thinking Jon! He mentally patted himself on the back.

"They've already been through this so it would be useless to use it against them in the future. I rather they spit their drinks now." The smirk never left. Jon sighed.

"If you say so." He said.

"Aha!" Damian exclaimed, fist bumping the air. "Take _that_ , Pennyworth."

"Did you do it?" The alpha asked, leaning onto the omega slightly to get a better view of the laptop. Unfortunately (or maybe not?), that meant he also got closer to Damian's cheek.

The Bat noticed only because he was trained to keep his guard up. There wasn't any other reason. Certainly not.

"Uh- Yes, obviously. Who do you think I am?" He turned his head to look at Jon, smirk already in place. Bad move.

Apparently, he didn't calculate how close Jon was, so when he turned, their noses were just millimeters from touching. Did I mention the fact that their heads were replaced by tomatoes?

Their faces were beat red, eyes locked.

When did Jon's eyes become so blue?

He's seen the color many-a-times during the day and night. In his father's eyes, Grayson's and his brothers too, when he looked out of the Titans tower and into the ocean. Hell, he even saw it on Jon's uniform!

But never has he seen that kind of shade. His father's eyes were light, bordering silver, Jason's were dark, almost brown looking. But Jon's- his were bright and full of life and reminded him of freedom (that, tought, could've been because they we're very similar to the sky).

And Jon- man, the alpha has not appreciated how beautiful the emeralds that stared back at him were. They were bold and decicive yet now they looked confused and- scared? Was that even an emotion Damian can feel?

"Uhm.." Speaking of which.

This was seriously getting awkward.

But.. this was also his chance. He doubted that they would be interrupted again like the before so- slowly, he leaned in and closed his eyes. Who cares if he got punched for it later.

He felt it. The soft brush of lips. He heard it. Damian's heart beating faster. He would see it if he could.

The kiss ended too soon, in his opinion, but he didn't intend to go far. Just a quick peck, if you could even call it that.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with wide green ones staring at him in shock.

Now it was even more awkward.

"Sorry.." He said, moving away. Man, this seriously couldn't be worse.

Damian just stared on. He wacked his brain for something to say, but nothing came to mind. How does one respond to a kiss by his best friend?

The silence was starting to get unbearable.

"Uh- You can forget this ever happened, I'm sorry I did that- I don't really know why either-!" The alpha tried to laugh it off but what cut midsentence. By lips. Damian's. By a kiss..

What.

"Shut up." The other replied once he pulled away, a dark blush coating his cheeks. He looked to the side, pointedly avoiding Jon's gaze.

"Y.. You.." What was he saying?? His brain short circuited and now he cannot think. And it was all Damian's fault.

"Ugh! Forget it!" The omega exclaimed, getting even more flustered as he return to his work. Well, there wasn't much to be done since he already hacked the computer, but *anything* to avoid looking at Jon.

"Wait! Um-! W- When did you- uh..?" He didn't know where he was going with this.

".. About a year ago.." And he really didn't expect an answer. The alpha turned and looked at his companion, astonished. Why? Well, for one, its Damian who's talking. For another, this is actually happening. And he's not getting punched in the face for it!

"Really?" He asked, leaning a bit towards him.

"UUGHH!" The Bat exclaimed, almost hitting his head on the laptop when he leaned down. "Are we really having this conversation?" He asked, _finally_ looking at the alpha, but his eyes were pleading.

"Yes! I've been waiting two and a half years to tell you this!"

"Two and a half?" He sat up straight, now intrigued by what Jon has to say. The latter only blushed again.

".. Yeah.. I mean, I really realized then but.. I think I liked you even before that..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh..." Silence. Again.

Jon was starting to really not like silence between them anymore.

"So... Does that mean we're-?" The alpha began.

"I- I think so..." Damian continued.

"... You wanna..?"

"Please." He lunged at Jon, connecting their lips again.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"Damian, Jon! Good to see you." Ivy exclaimed when she saw the two walk into the party.

"Kay." The omega greeted.

"Ivy." The alpha said, somewhat shyly.

"How'd it go?" Her eyes sparkled.

"And what's it to you?" Damian asked, his expression threatening. Jon just blushed a little.

"Uh, the pictures?" She said like it was obvious what she was talking about.

"Oh." Now Damian, too, blushed. Jon got even redder. "They're satisfying." He said, looking away. "I planned to use them tonight, but decided otherwise. I found.. better things to do." She did not miss the way he side eyed the alpha.

"Yeah, uh, moving on." The latter said, trying to stir the subject onto something less embarrassing. On their part, at least. "How's the party been?"

"It's going, it's going- but those dance skills you guys got! Damn, that is some chemistry." She took a sip of her drink while Damian crossed his arms. Jon looked confused. "When you guys were dancing? Looked like you were having fun."

"Oh! You think so?" He asked.

"Well, you have been taking lessons, haven't you?" She asked. This intrigued the omega.

"Wha-?"

"You have?" Damian asked, looking at Jon curiously.

"Uh- yeah- I mean-"

"Why?" The alpha was stunned for a second.

"To impress you." He mumbled.

"... What?" A full blown explosion went through both of their faces as they grew red from shock and embarrassment, respectively.

"I- I- I- I- I mean-! To get on your level! You're always complaining that my dancing is _awful_ and I always step on your feet whenever you try to teach me something, so I thought I could learn secretly, you know, you won't hurt anymore- even though you've gone through worse on missions- but still-! And I asked my mom if she could teach me how to waltz and salsa and everything else-"

"Jon."

His voice hitched as his name was called. This was soooooo embarrassing.

"Smooth, loverboy." Said Connor as he passed by with Tim, Jason laughing his ass off at the nearest table and Dick _trying_ to hold his in. That was a weak attempt. Embarrassment grew even more at that point.

Ivy rolled her eyes at the others, somewhat trying not to laugh herself. She looked at Jon and took pity on him. "How about you show off those moves, eh, Jonnie boy?"

"Huh?" Oh, poor kid had glassy eyes.

"You know, make those jerks choke on their jokes." She smirked viciously as she draped an arm around his shoulder. Damian was starting to get on board.

"I- I mean- who would I dance with?"

Finger guns. "This one right here." She pointed with her other. Damian lost his posture and stared dumbly at her before regaining it and closing his eyes.

"I'm sure he can find someone better to dance with." He stated nonchalantly, even though the words were eating him up inside.

"Come on," Ivy said, interrupting Jon. "The kid _clearly_ took the dance lessons _because_ of you, he doesn't need to find someone else." She shrugged her shoulders, looking at Damian with challenging eyes. "Or are you afraid you might mess up?"

Well, if that's how it's gonna be.. "Come on." He uncrossed his arms and went for Jon, pulling him away from the girl.

"Where?" He looked at Ivy who only smirked back, ushering him to go on. She immediately went to the computer by the tables, typing in the song that would put on a show. This should be fun.

"To see how much those dance lessons you've been taking have improved your skills." As if on cue, the pop song that was playing stopped, getting a few complaints here and there (mostly from Garfield).

In its place, a new song started to play. Damian rolled his eyes at Ivy's choice.

_*Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo Number Five*_

Not a particularly easy song. But, it wouldn't be like Damian if he didn't give it his all in a task. And he liked a challenge anyway.

He grabbed Jon's hand, locking it with his own and placed the other on his shoulder. The latter reluctantly put his on Damian's waist.

"What? Scared, Superboy?" He teased. The alpha frowned at that.

"Not in the least." He countered, gripping Damian tighter and bringing him closer as proof.

The omega was silent for a second. "Then prove it." He smirked.

_*One, two, three, four, five*_

They moved to the beat, the alpha following out of instinct, feeling the moves in his bones. The omega quirked a brow, smirking slightly.

They started moving at a remarkably fast pace. Twirling and sashaying, they somewhat moved in a not so perfect circle, always keeping close to the center. Those who were on the makeshift dance floor moved away to make room for the two dancing. So mesmerized were they that they forgot all about their own dancing and drinks, keeping their eyes locked onto the pair.

 _*"I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita."*_ Jon mouthed along, pointing in random directions and making Damian laugh.

They quirked their hips and twirled around each other, clapping with the beat and laughing out of fun. They jumped and they crouched, Jon almost threw Damian when he grabbed his hands and twirled them together.

 _*"Mumbo number FIVE!"*_ The alpha mouthed along again, this time with a funny face, making the omega's laugh slightly echo.

They stopped and moved as the beats hit, starting to follow the lyrics of the song.

_*Jump up and down and move it all around*_

They jumped with their arms up then crouched down and touched the floor, shaking their hips as they straightened.

_*Shake your head to the sound*_  
_*Put your hand on the ground*_

Jon mostly shook his head, making a funny face again. Damian was close to tears.

_*Take one step left and one step right*_

The swiveled to the left, then to the right.

_*One to the front and one to the side*_

They turned to each other as they stepped up then to the side, locking their hands closest to each other for a brief second.

_*Clap your hand once and clap your hands twice*_

They clapped once above their heads, the rest of the crowd joining in. They turned to each other with their hands by their chests for the second clap, locking them in an 'x' right after.

_*And if it looks like this then you doing it right*_

They continued their dance, spinning in a circle before Jon pulled him to his side, mouthing along to the lyrics.

_*A little bit of Erica by my side*_

Again, making Damian laugh.

Their moves where sure a sight to behold. Elegant and graceful yet sharp and precise. It was clear that the two knew what they were doing even if they've never practiced this dance before.

It must be because of their partnership, some thought, others thought it was because of skill. True, it was both, but there was something deeper, more than what the surface displayed. And it was safe to say -hopefully- that they, too, knew that.

Somehow, during the middle of the song, people got out of their stupor and daze and started cheering them on. 'Whoop's and 'Yeah!'s flying over their heads, hands clapping along to the music. It fueled Damian more, his grin turning mischievous and wide. Jonathan returned it, a challenge in his smile.

The two were in their world, deaf to anyone else.

Especially to the two fathers looking at them.

"Seems those dance lessons Lois has been teaching him paid off." Clark commented, sipping his drink.

"Dance lessons?" Diana asked, pouring herself a drink.

"He said he wanted to learn some dance styles out of the blue a while back. Now I see why." He smiled at his son.

Bruce didn't comment, he just looked on with a soft expression on his face. He could be a good addition to the Wayne family.

Lucky Clark couldn't read minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working in this piece for almost 8 months (probably, idk) and am very happy to finally post it.
> 
> It's also my first Jondami fic so hope you enjoyed!
> 
> A big thank you to iletthisconsumemysoul on Tumblr


End file.
